iGet Married
by iCarlyFanFreek825
Summary: Carly and Freddie get married. Short One-Shot and obviously Creddie : No flaming please.


**This one-shot starts about ten minutes into the ceremony. Freddie's POV. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

I looked at her. God, she was beautiful. The way her gorgeous dark brown hair framed her perfect face. And the way her brown eyes sparkled when the light hit them just right. And she was soon to be mine.

"Carly," I began my vows "When we were younger, I never knew you would actually be mine. I'd loved you since sixth grade, but you never saw in me what I saw in you. I saw the most perfect girl in the world, and you saw the most perfect friend in the world. But even though you rejected me time after time, I never wanted to let my chance with someone as amazing as you go. And the night Tyler hurt you, was the night you finally accepted me. Even though he broke your heart, I have to thank him. Because if it weren't for him, I might not have you right here with me right now. You came to me that night looking for someone to make you feel better, to protect you from anymore harm, to love you for who you are, and as we stand here, getting married, I promise to fulfill all the things you wish. I love you with all my heart Carly Shay, and I will never let you go." as I ended, I felt my eyes wet.

I glanced quickly at Sam, Carly's made of honor. She smiled at me.

I then moved my eyes to my soon to be wife, and she grinned up at me "Freddie, before you, all I had were mediocre relationships. Jerks who could care less about how I felt. And I feel like a fool for not seeing your amazing-ness the moment I met you. You are sweet, kind, care about me, and I can be myself around you no matter what. I hurt you for years telling you that we would never happen, and I thank God to this day that you never gave up. I am ready to be your wife, the mother of our children, and the little old woman sitting on the porch with you in seventy years as we watch the sunset together. I can't imagine my life without you Freddie. You are my night in shinning amour, and for the rest of our lives, I want to be your princess." Carly finished her vows, a tear sliding down her rosy red cheek.

We looked at each other for a moment, before we both turned to the minister. He looked at me.

"Repeat after me." the minister instructed "I Fredward."

"I Fredward."

"Take thee Carly."

"Take thee Carly."

"To be my wedded wife."

"To be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better for worse; for richer for poorer; in sickness and health."

"For better for worse; for richer for poorer; in sickness and health."

"To love and to cherish; till death do us part."

"To love and to cherish; till death do us part."

"According to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"According to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Carly's eyes met mine through her veil. I was welling with joy. After having loved Carly for so many years, we were finally getting married, and we would be together forever.

The minister turned to Carly, and she repeated what I had just said a few moments ago.

"Now, for the rings." the minister stated, and my best man, Spencer, handed him the rings.

The man gave me the ring to place on Carly's finger as he told me "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor."

"With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor."

"And all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the father, the son of the Holy Ghost."

"And all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the father, the son of the Holy Ghost."

I gently slid the ring onto Carly's ring finger. I gripped her hand shortly, even though we were getting married, it still didn't feel like a long enough period of time to hold her.

Carly took my ring from the minister, and repeated the required words before she placed the ring on my finger. She mouthed 'I love you.' with a smile as she lightly held my hand like I'd done to her.

The minister, then smiled brightly, and said "With great pleasure, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I lifted the veil covering Carly's face, and pulled her close to me, our hands still joined, and pressed my lips to hers. The woman in front of me, was now Carly Benson, and my wife.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. I wanted to read some Creddie, but there was nothing new so I decided to write something myself. Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
